


Elapse

by NightStarWatcher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst and Humor, Bad Ending, Bad Flirting, Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Violence, Domestic Fluff, End of the World, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Fantasy, Fear, Fear of Death, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Genocide, Heavy Angst, Humanity, M/M, Male Friendship, POV Third Person Omniscient, Romantic Friendship, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Speciesism, Tags May Change, Violence, near the end it takes a huge U turn and thats why theres so much violence/fluff tags, okay so like 3 characters die; one is major, the rape thing is only mentioned extremely briefly but it comes up every now and again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightStarWatcher/pseuds/NightStarWatcher
Summary: Vaksiramca is the God of Pestilence; artificially created from an insignificant rock that wouldn't have mattered had Usrar never found it and created a God out of it. That insignificance grew on him, and soon one of the most feared Gods came to fear death as well his own significance in this world amongst Gods. As his fear grew, so did the mortal feeling called love. Also, the end of the world was coming up so that's a problem too considering he is terrified of death. Talk about yikes.In short,- Believe it or not, God is Gay- Elaborate on that.- No.





	1. Prologue

In the beginning there were 10; ten Amciamsk that ruled over the fairly small solar system, but since then a lot had changed; although, in this certain moment, that change wasn't relevant.

 

Aside from the Amciams who ruled over the system's sole Star, Kur; the strongest of the 9 Amciamsk was Usrar, the Goddess who controlled 3 planets; if you include the moon, which she did; mostly out of egocentrism.

 

Only one of the three planets was habitable, and of the three it was the second largest; although, it still had its own moon orbiting it. The largest was void of all life and habitants, which essentially made it just a rock planet that could pass as a moon if it wasn't so massive, nor had a real gravitational pull. Not that Usrar knew what that even meant. 

 

The smaller planet was called Kaa by Usrar, a planet of the sea; 87% water, the rest was land, but she wasn't quite sure what the mortals living on the planet had come to call themselves, nor if their dialect was even Usraraka, as she hadn't actually interfered with their evolution, aside from their initial creation.

 

The larger planet was deemed Squ by Usrar, and only Usrar since no one inhabited it: the second planet; or at least the second planet she'd _attempt_ to colonize. The land was just as barren as Kaa’s moon, Iqurv. Usrar soon realized she alone could not colonize this planet, and this was due to her extreme old age; she wouldn't admit that to anyone, but deep down she knew she was getting weaker as her 'immortality' dragged her on.

 

Upon the realization Usrar started to take into consideration just how old she was getting: a few millennia or so; the thought of death sent a shiver down through her cold body. She knew she wanted her legacy and reign to continue into the next hundred thousand years to follow; which gave her an idea that had only been explored on Aarsr Ksar: to transfer her soul into other vessels, and possibly bring herself to her own demise in the process. Through her fear, one thought outshined it: continuity. Before she knew it she was already planning her possible funeral.

 

With the knowledge that this process would significantly decrease what time she had left, but as an Amciams she felt this was her duty. With that thought in mind, she set out to collect what she needed; based entirely on vague and distant memories from Aarsr Ksar.

 

For mostly nostalgic purpose she chose Kaa to be the planet she retrieved some of the materials needed. On Kaa there lay a basin; this basin was sacred for years and years, according to what little eye the Goddess kept on the place. years; it was the Rurv Bakim uk Saark; to Usrar, at least. 

 

From Saark she retrieved four items: a blooming blue flower, a ripe golden berry, a silky red branch, and a single fluffy, white feather. From an outsider, they wouldn't have known she'd had ever been to the sacred basin, nor that the basin was sacred at all, but those who followed her 'religion’ felt she had visited, causing Saark to become all the more sacred to those who lived under her 'rule'.

 

Her next destination was the planet-to-be, Squ; which would take some time to get to, considering it was a whole planet away, but it wasn't like the two _were_ that far, much to her own convenience. While it was uninhabited by mortal life, Usrar herself had mapped out the barren planet just fine by herself, perhaps even better than one with mortals running around. On this planet, she already knew where she would get her next items: Sra Kacrad Dard Kuimsaim.

 

Dard Kuimsaim was a volcanic, bleak area near the equator of the planet, and the area carried a dark aura that both frightened and interested Usrar, which is why she thought it was a great idea to find items here, even though in the long run they could cause her much more problems than it was worth. 

 

Upon arrival to the area she searched for powerful, or interesting objects, and she found what she was looking for. She chose a black volcanic rock, a rock that shimmered in the light, a thin, sharp rock that had plenty of holes in it, and deep in the earth she found a geode that shined blue; although, she was wary that the disruption of the planet may make the geode hate her, but she soon threw that idea out after she convinced herself that the rocks weren't really sentient. 

 

Aside from the mentioned geode, the other three items weren't all that special, but it wasn't like she had much of a variety on a planet made entirely of stones.

 

Gathering the eight items took Usrar about seven days, four of which were traveling, and three were searching for that geode that still made her uneasy. With her weakness, Usrar decided against traveling to Iqurv to retrieve four more items. Instead she chose to smash her horn into the ground and use whatever pieces fell off. Though the pain was pretty excruciating, it wasn't like she needed that after she was dead.

 

With her nine items she made her way to a more suitable area to create her 'children’, and not some possibly cursed volcano.

 

With her horn she attempted to make at least two individuals, but came out with a single individual, with mismatched features. Probably due to her efforts; she noted not to do that again. He would be the first and only Apiiribriks God, not including herself. She called him Baramca, the God of Balance.

 

With the items gathered from Saark, she created four individuals as she planned, with the help of Baramca.

 

With little thought in mind, she created Rarkumv, the Goddess of Harmony from the white feather, and Qar, the Goddess of War, from the volcanic rock. Soon after their creation, she found her voice wasn't functioning; thankfully she and Baramca seemed to have a strong connection, probably since Baramca was directly from her, and he could telepathically hear her.

 

She continued on with little hesitation, going on to create Accurd, the God of Health from the red branch, and Vaksiramca, the God of Pestilence, from his shimmering stone. To her discontent, Vaksiramca had nearly fainted; possibly since she felt she was going to from how much energy extracting one's soul took. She felt a twinge of regret for the God. 

 

Following the duo she created Akvaks, the God of Plethora from the golden berry she considered eating for an unhealthy amount of time, and from the sharp rock came Kakima, the Goddess of Famine. To her concern, she realized Akvaks was abnormally short. For a minute she was worried, but soon dismissed it, as she thought he couldn't have had it worse than Vaksiramca; who seemed dazed at the moment. 

 

Finally, Usrar and Baramca reached their last items, the blue flower, and the 'cursed' geode. She slowly created The Goddess of Life, Rika, from the blue flower, and continued on to the geode, which created the God of Death, Dassr. After creating these immensely powerful Gods she was leaning onto Baramca due to exhaustion. 

 

Without much thought, she labeled the Gods from Saaek 'Sria Craasiumiks' Gods, and the Gods from the very planet she stood upon, the Daksricsiumiks. 

 

All the Gods had received some part of Usrar’s personality and soul, and for some it went on to shape their future.

 

But for one very unfortunate God, he was stuck with the absolute terror Usrar carried for death.


	2. 1. Kirks Kaasimsk

The barren land’s wind hit him as an explosion of freezing air. His hands froze upon realizing their own function; they clung to his sides in vain attempt to subdue the bitter air. The air around him held a smoky scent filled with dirt and loose granite that burned his nose ever so slightly; although, it was enough for him to take notice. The smell wasn't as strong as the taste of ice in his mouth; the taste flooded his mouth in a short period of time and quickly faded as fast as it came. His attention shifted to his long, pointed ears; in the distance, he could hear the sounds of rock shifting and idle chatter, and closer he could hear himself breathing quite heavily. He held his head to try and bring him some kind of a relief to his painful existence. 

 

Finally, he opened his chartreuse yellow eyes. His vision spun and swung wildly, so he quickly averted his eyes to the cold, stone ground. When his vision cleared he finally stared up at the figures who stood in front of himself. A man and woman who looked to have some kind of regret in her eyes.

 

“No need to rush, you're in no hurry,” the lanky man spoke, staring his golden yellow eyes into his own. His voice was whimsical and feathery; he spoke quite softly despite his height. 

 

He only stared back dumbly, not quite sure how to speak back to this ethereal man who stood before him. He kept his mouth shut but attempted to speak as the man held a pale hand out towards himself in an offer of support. He took it with hesitance. To his own surprise, he found the other's skin was paler and softer than his own, or at least that's what he thought. 

 

Once on his feet, he was again surprised that he was taller than the other by more than a few inches. He tried to hold his ground by himself but was failing miserably. The shorter man held onto his shoulder just in case he came crashing back into the ground. 

 

“Who am I?” came a man's voice. He stood a little way out of his sight, so he slowly turned to face the other man. Both the shorter and taller stared at him; although, the latter had more trouble turning with the occasional waver. 

 

“You are Accurd, and you are the God of Health,” his voice was still soft as it came from in front of him. The grey-haired man was looking back at the taller woman as if in confirmation. She nodded subtly.

 

“You,” he stared at the man who stood in front of him, “are Vaksiramca, you are the God of Pestilence.” Immediately after, he guided the two, Vaksiramca by hand, to where two other individuals were standing, staring. 

 

“She is Qar,” he gestured to a woman who stood tall above Vaksiramca, “and she is Rarkumv,” his voice wasn't all that interested in the now dispersing quadruple group as he sat Vaksiramca down on a rock that stuck out of the ground with fear he'd again lose balance.

 

“Wait,” came Vaksiramca's sudden voice as the lanky man started to walk back to the tall woman who hadn't moved, “who are you?” judging by his raised eyebrows and the disinterest of the other three Gods, Vaksiramca assumed they didn't actually try to know this interesting man. 

 

“I am Baramca,” he smiled with slight embarrassment at Vaksiramca, “the God of Balance.” Soon after his short introduction, he departed back to the taller woman who stood in place, holding what seemed to be some miscellaneous items; she turned them over and was intently staring at some golden stone or something. 

 

As he watched the pale God walk away he thought about the surrealistic situation he was placed into: a few minutes ago he nor his thoughts existed. The thought both scared and confused the man who sat on the rock in relative silence. Around him, he quickly noticed that the three Gods were talking amongst themselves with idle chatter. 

 

“You must be my equal,” the tall man from earlier stood in front of Vaksiramca with mild interest. The two Gods had the same shade of copper hair, but the difference they shared was in the eyes; while Vaksiramca had dull chartreuse eyes, Accurd had deep indigo eyes. Though the two were both fairly dull and lifeless, but that could be pinned to the stressful situation they were just put into. 

 

“I guess you're right,” Vaksiramca shook his hand with an awkward embrace of hands. 

 

“Are you okay?” the short woman, Rarkumv, had joined the threesome of Gods with a worried expression in her salmon orbs. 

 

Vaksiramca nodded and continued to idly sit on the rock with much better balance than he had before, “I'm not _completely_ sure what happened, but I couldn't stand right,” came his simplistic answer; not that he had any other reason because he really  _ didn't _ know what was wrong with him.

 

“I don't blame you all that much though, not like every day you suddenly start existing,” came Accurd’s deep voice came from beside Vaksiramca as the taller God casually took a seat on the same rock Vaksiramca occupied.

 

Vaksiramca nodded without looking and stared at the dark sky. Above head thousands of stars shined dimly; dim since the planet had barely any atmosphere, so only the brightest shown. Not that Vaksiramca knew better; he was just enjoying the diamonds that lit up the sky. 

 

The three, but mostly two since Qar didn't talk much, continued talking about things Vaksiramca soon tuned out due to their insignificance to him. He instead focused his attention back on Baramca and the nameless woman.

 

The two were using their own powers to animate the objects in whatever cryptic ritual the two were doing. Vaksiramca was less invested in the stone nor gold speck that lay on the ground and was more invested in the duo's more ethereal appearances. Even though Vaksiramca hadn't talked to the tall woman, she carried this strong aura that kept the Pestilence God in his own place, but it wasn't like he was about to leave his metaphorical place anyways. 

 

Compared to the Gods that stood around Vaksiramca; the two other Gods had an aura that relatively felt the same as his own; at least, to what 'aura sensing abilities' Vaksiramca had. 

 

Vaksiramca watched the two stronger with interest and soon witnessed two more Gods appear from almost nothing. It baffled him beyond comprehension. 

 

The quadruple was then introduced to Kakima and Akvaks, the Goddess of Famine and God of Plethora respectively; curiously enough, Akvaks was a lot shorter than the other Gods. Vaksiramca only really watched Baramca as he introduced the new Gods, and was both embarrassed and happy when the gesture was returned. Obviously, Vaksiramca looked away not so subtly afterward to avoid some kind of awkward vibe, but that already failed since Vaksiramca now felt awkward and out of place. Baramca only smiled and returned to the other God. 

 

Again the Gods talked more, but not much to Vaksiramca. Not that he particularly minded. From what he noticed from what could've been considered causal stalking, Qar and Rarkumv, Accurd and Akvaks, and Kakima and Akvaks had their own natural chemistry. He was sure he could probably become friends with some of them, but in that very moment, he felt insignificant compared to the other Gods. 

 

As time continued on the final two Gods were created; Dassr and Rika. Dassr, for the God of Death, was much shorter than Vaksiramca thought he'd be. Baramca, of course, introduced them, but this time he didn't walk away, in fact, the other God joined the now growing group, but she still remained silent. Vaksiramca grimaced as he realized Baramca probably thought he was weird and didn't have any friends; which perfectly described him at this moment. 

 

Vaksiramca didn't pay much mind to the Gods who now started talking and asking questions addressed Baramca and the taller woman. Although he had some questions, he wasn't completely sure how to word them, or if he could even face the unworldly awkwardness that filled his mind.

 

“Shit,” came Accurd's voice as he slid off the rock without grace. Immediately afterward Vaksiramca felt intense pain in his right hand. While a few of the Sria Craasiumiks worriedly came to his aid kinda uselessly. 

 

Accurd had misplaced his hand and ended up cutting it pretty deeply. Red pooled around and soon fell off his hand as a few of the Gods attempted to wrap his hand with a cloth one of them had ripped off the fairly plain clothes they were given, but Vaksiramca wasn't paying attention.

 

Vaksiramca held his hand up to his own eye level, watching the viscose red blood fall from his fair hands, staining the rock crimson, along with some of the clothes he was wearing too, probably. Baramca and the others took interest in their shared pain.

 

“You're bleeding too?” Accurd's voice was fairly confused as he watched Vaksiramca's blood slowly hit the earth and all around him. 

 

“I think it's from you,” Vaksiramca compared the two with interest; the gashes were identical upon further inspection. 

 

“Like Usrar and I, you all must be linked, but in a more physical way,” Baramca had come closer and grasped both of their hands carefully, with intent to use whatever healing powers he possessed. 

 

Before Baramca could start the healing process the wound was already fading on both their hands. In amazement, Baramca stared up at the God of Heath to praise his already developing skills.

 

As Baramca looked up at Accurd and was surprised to find his eyes lay not on his hand, but were staring at Vaksiramca. Said God's eyes were glowing more than usual, signaling he was indeed using his own magic to heal himself. This surprised Baramca since Vaksiramca didn't  _ have  _ healing abilities; he was a Daksricsiumiks God, after all, not a God  _ meant _ for healing; a God meant for destruction. 

 

“Well how about that! You made a disease that countered the wound,” Accurd's voice broke the slightly stunned silence; Baramca was surprised that as a young God he could even comprehend the length of Vaksiramca's power. Vaksiramca sheepishly waved it off, “it was nothing, really.”

 

Soon Vaksiramca was overwhelmed with the questions that came from all of the other Gods who so far, couldn't properly control their powers; he wasn't quite sure, he just _knew_. Baramca stood back as he watched the younger Gods, silently brushing off Usrar, his tall companion, he didn't need to get too close to the others, and he'd prefer to look after the bunch. A semi-silent guardian.

 

Soon the Gods all went their separate ways with orders to 'make the world as they wanted it’, and Baramca was again left alone with Usrar, but not after a somewhat awkward farewell to Vaksiramca in particular; not that he minded the taller's presence. 

 

Both Baramca and Usrar were aware he hadn't made friends with the others, and Usrar cracked a few jokes about the 'blossoming’ friendship that was bound to cross the two.

 

Baramca found himself more than willing to befriend the tall, silent God of Pestilence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after all my laziness ive finally got around to doing more with this story and these characters  
> and if you've gotten this far you might have been wondering how the hell to read the names  
> for Usraraka   
> A - ɑː [start, father]  
> I - iː [fleece, sea, machine]  
> U - uː [goose, two, blue, group]  
> X - ex: [X-ray]  
> (ex. Vaksiramca would be pronounced [Vahk-seer-ahm-cah])  
> i won't get started on the other language that'll appear later but you'll know when it appears cause it looks like i smashed my head into the keyboard but i can assure you it is a real [fake] language


End file.
